


Queen Takes Rook

by ElementalPower



Series: The Reader in the Corner [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Out of Character, Team as Family, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalPower/pseuds/ElementalPower
Summary: Spencer Reid really does love his coworkers as if they were family, and just like family, they could embarrass him like no other and try to make him talk.





	Queen Takes Rook

Jeremy opened and closed his eyes against the harsh light shining directly in his eyes. He attempted to stand up, but his hand wouldn't let him too far. He looked down at his hand and found his hand strapped to a bed with an old pair of shackles.  
  
Hearing something from his right side, Jeremy turned his head. He saw a pair of shoes standing on the other side of the bars.  
  
"Who are you?" he screamed towards the person. "What do you want from me?"  
  
He didn't get a response. Instead, the pair of shoes turned and walked away. Looking around him, all he saw was the bed he was currently sitting on, and a bucket just a few feet away. Shaking his hand, getting some more length from the shackles, he was able to stand up. He was able to take a few feet but was unable to go any further, barely making it halfway across the room.  
  
Jeremy tried to think back, trying to figure out how he made it here. Coming up with nothing, he decided to lie down again, trying to get rid of the fogginess from his head.


End file.
